Tales of Symphonia Truth or Dare
by Anomynous Nin
Summary: The party are stuck in Meltokio, thanks to the stupid chosen of Tethe'alla. Now they're bore. The chosen decided to have a game of Truth or Dare. Discover secrets, cecret crush, ridiculous acts and a force dare upon the team. It'll may be fun... or not.
1. It begins

Hello, everyone. This is my first Tales of Symphonia fic. I'm gonna make it slow and steady. The gang are going to play Truth or Dare in Meltokio, which it turns in a total disaster. It's also my first humor fic. So tell me if it is funny. Enjoy the show!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia.

**Prologue:**

**The games begin!**

It's a wonderful day in the city of Meltokio. A nice place where the king, queen and princess resides. It was after Meltokio learned that the Pope is trying to assassinate the king. Luckily, the party stops the Pope's plan. Now that the king is cured, the party are headed to either Heimdall or Altamira. However, an unfortunate bad luck got them.

In Zelos' mansion, the party are feeling so bored. Lloyd Irving, the red twin swordsman, is standing here, sleeping. No one knows how to sleep standing.

Colette Brunel, the rejected chosen, is spinning her chakram and throwing it up on the air and fell back down. But she's so bored.

Genis Sage, the young sorcerer, is playing with his kendama. But nothing good will make him happy.

Raine Sage, the archaeologist mania and still is one, is sleeping on the table with a hundred books. Usually, she would have cry of joy, but now, nothing seems to make her laugh manically.

Sheena Fujibayashi, the ninja pact-maker and a clone version of Anko Mitarashi from the series called Naruto, which she isn't as hot as Anko. Don't even think about it, perverts! She's hugging a Lloyd plushie doll, 'cause she has a crush on Lloyd. But still, she's as bored as the rest.

Zelos Wilder, the perverted chosen, was not here in his mansion. He was out, wandering around the city with so many women he met, much to the party's annoyances.

Presea Combatir, a woman in a twelve years old girl's body, does nothing at all. But she's as bored as hell.

Regal Bryant, the ex-president of Tethe'alla, is sleeping on a couch with his arms behind his head. Well, let's just say that the ex-president is as bored as the living hell of his life.

A few minutes later, Zelos came. He had a lot of lipstick marks on his face. He's the only person who hasn't got bored. Stupid chosen. "So guys, how's it going?" asked the chosen of Tethe'alla.

The party looked at him with annoyance. It was his fault that they are stuck in Meltokio.

"Zelos, don't even talk to us." said the red clad swordsman.

"What? What did I do?"

"It was your fault that we're stuck here in Meltokio. Now we don't have time to cure Colette." said the kunoichi.

"Come on! Be fun! You haven't forgotten that Meltokio is the biggest city in Tethe'alla, have you?"

"No. If you haven't answered those guards' question, we shouldn't have stay in here!" yelled the young half-elf.

"Come on! It was yesterday! You should have forgotten it right about now!"

"Zelos, we have clearly remembered yesterday. It was before we have to left Meltokio." said Presea.

_Flashbacks_

_The team are about to left Meltokio to find the cures for Colette, until two guards stand in their way._

"_Huh? What are you two doing here?" asked Zelos._

"_Chosen one, we apologized for before. We didn't know that the Pope tried to kill the king." said one of the guards._

"_Yeah. We are sorry. It was his fault that we have to listen to the Pope." said the other guard as he pointed at the guard next to him._

"_What do you mean it's my fault? You're the one who told me to listen the Pope!"_

"_I haven't trusted the Pope one time! He's nothing but a snake to me! It was you who told me to listen to him!"_

"_No way! The Pope is a big jerk to me! You appreciated him!"_

"_Oh yeah?! Prove it!"_

"_You got plenty of pictures of the Pope in your drawer, you got a sign that says "I love the Pope!" in your closet and you drawled a picture of you and the Pope kissing each other!"_

"_What?!! I did no such thing!" The guard pulled out the stuff of the other guard that are the thing that he said seconds ago. The other guard gasped. "YOU TAKE THAT BACK!!!"_

"_Nuh-uh! Not until you confess that you like the Pope and that you're the one who told me that we have to listen to the Pope!"_

"_I do not like the Pope!!"_

"_Your stuff proves it!"_

"_That isn't my stuff!"_

"_The drawing says "By Chris Gayer". That's your name!"_

"_This proves nothing! I'm not in love with the Pope!"_

"_Guys, guys, please. Would you settle down? Look, it's not your fault that you listen to the Pope." said Zelos, stopping the fight against the guards._

"_Yeah… Except it was his!" yelled the two guards at the same time while pointing at each other. The party sighed._

"_Look, guys, we're in a hurry. We have to find the cure for Colette, so can you let us through?" asked Lloyd._

"_Yeah! Her life is in danger if we can't find the cure!" said Sheena._

"_Wait! Can you stay in Meltokio in a week?" asked the guard._

"_Look, asses, if we can't go find the cure, then Colette will-" said Genis, but he was cut off by Zelos._

"_Well, ok. I'll just need a little break, that's all."_

"_WHAT!!!" shouted the party._

"_Very well. Until then, you will stay in Meltokio in a week." said the guards._

"_Zelos, you idiot! We don't have time to sit here and relax! Didn't you know that Colette's life is in danger?!" yelled Sheena._

"_Relax! We can go outside the city if we want to." said Zelos._

"_Oh. We almost forgot. If anyone of your friends goes outside the city, we'll bust him back in here!" said one of the guards._

"_So, what are you thinking about that?" said Genis, getting annoyed._

"_Well, we can always go to the sewer." said Zelos._

"_Oh. And another thing. We found out that you and your friends have gone in the sewer every time you want to go inside or outside of Meltokio. So we place the sewer in high security." said the guard._

_"You were saying?" asked Genis._

_"Oh crap..." was the only thing that the chosen can think of._

_End Flashbacks_

"Ok, ok. So it was my fault that we're stuck in Meltokio, so what? All we need is a little vacation. Then we're going to find the cure for Colette." said Zelos.

"Zelos, we don't have time for this! Because of you, Colette will soon become a giant Exsphere! You really are an idiotic chosen!" yelled Sheena at Zelos.

"Sheena... I'm sorry, but don't you worry, I'll... Is that a Lloyd plushie doll?" said Zelos as he noticed Sheena holding a Lloyd plushie doll.

"N... No!" shouted Sheena as she hid the doll in her kimono, where her chests are.

"Ok... Anyway, it's only for a week, so no worries. I know that I'm an idiot to most of you guys, but I did become a great help to you guys, right? Alright, because I, the great Zelos Wilder, is going to make everyhting better! Am I right?" But unfortunately, all he got is some random things that flew at him, tomatos, apples, bananas, cherries and an axe... Wait, no. Not an axe, but a couple of woodden swords. "That's the thanks I get!? What are you guys? Vikings?" But all he got is a lot of cold glares. Then, the team got back where they are doing. Zelos has to think about something that will make the team happy. He had found it. "Hey guys! What about a game of Truth or Dare?" The team looked at him with wonderingness.

"Truth or Dare? Professor, what's that? Is it something you can eat?" asked Lloyd to Raine.

"No, Lloyd. It's a game that you can choose either truth or dare." explained Raine.

"Oh! Now I get it!... I don't get it."

The team sighed. So Raine explained to him again. "The game Truth or Dare is a challenging game, or it could be even more than just that. You have to pick either truth or dare. If you choose truth, you'll have to answer truthfully the question that one of us pick. If you choose dare, you'll be force to do the challenge that one of us give to you. Do you understand?"

"Oh! Now I get it!... Nope, sorry." The team sweat dropped. "But I do know some of it. If I choose dare, I'll do a challenging dare, right?"

"That's right." said Raine.

"And if I choose truth, I have to answer the question, right?"

"That's correct."

"But no lying, right?"

"Yes."

"Ok! Now I know how the game works! Well Zelos, I guess a game of Truth or Dare can make it all up."

"Really? So, you'll forgive my fault?" asked Zelos.

"Not really, but if that is really fun, then we'll forgive you."

"What about you guys?" asked Zelos to the rest.

"Truth or Dare... I haven't play it, but I guess it's worth a try." said Genis.

"Ok! You know, playing a game like that is much more important than curing me." said Colette, with her voice full of courage.

"I haven't try playing that game either, so I guess we can do it." said Raine.

"Truth or Dare... A game of challenge. I never play it, so of course." said Presea.

"If Presea will play the game, then I will play as well." said Regal.

"No way! I'm not playing that game! It's totally stupid!" yelled Sheena, being the only one who doesn't want to play the game.

"Come on, Sheena! It's fun!" said Colette cheerfully.

"No way! The last time I play the game, Zelos dared me to strip all my clothes!"

The team are facing the perverted chosen. "Zelos... Is that true?" asked Lloyd.

"Uhh... Yeah, but that was a joke! I didn't really mean to dared you to strip down your clothes." said Zelos.

"So?! I'm not going to play that game for the rest of my life! I rather die than playing that game!" yelled the still disagreed Sheena.

"Come on, Sheena! Do it for me! Do it for Colette!" said Lloyd, trying to get Sheena to change her mind.

Quickly, Sheena finally agree with her eyes shape like a heart. "Ok, Lloyd-kun! Anything for you!" she said with her voice full of love.

""Lloyd-kun"? What's that means?" asked Lloyd to the others.

"It's better that you don't know, Lloyd." said Genis, not wanting Lloyd to know what the suffix "-kun" means.

"Ok! It's settle! We're going to play Truth os Dare!" declared Zelos.

And that's how the game has begin. Who will be the first one to be the chooser? Find out in the next chapter of the exciting game!

**End of Prologue**

So, you guys like it? I already have the truth, dare thing to Lloyd, Sheena, Colette and Raine. But the others, I didn't find it. So you guys are going to help me out on that.

Well, see ya later! And review please!


	2. Teacher plus Water equals Huh?

Ok. It looks like it's pretty good from now on. So here's the first chapter of the game! The first one to choose is... You have to find out in this chapter. Here we go!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia.

**Chapter 1:**

**The professor takes a swim?!**

This is where the game of Truth or Dare begins. Before we can continue our game, let's have a quick review about what happened before the game starts.

Before the party are able to go find the cure for Colette, the guard and the gay guard stops them. They begged Zelos for him to rest in Meltokio. Zelos, being the idiotic chosen, accepted. Now the team are stuck in Meltokio and they don't want to talk to Zelos. So Zelos decided that they'll have a game of Truth or Dare, so they can forgive his selfishness. But is it a good idea to play the game? Let's find out.

Now let us resume our little game.

"So... Who's gonna be first?" said Zelos.

The party looked at each other as if they don't want to be first. Then, Raine speaks. "I'll give it a try."

"But professor, is it a good idea for you to be the first one to pick?" asked Lloyd.

"Yes. I haven't play that game for years, so let's do it."

"Ok then, professor. Truth or Dare?" said Zelos.

"I'll pick... Dare." answered Raine.

"Ok! I got a dare for you, my super cool hot beauty teacher!" said Zelos with hearts forming in his eyes.

"Don't let me hit you with my rod, Zelos."

"Sheesh! Harsh. Ok! I dare you..." Raine patiently wait for Zelos' dare. "... To swim with your bikini on!"

"WHAT!!!" screamed Raine.

Regal scooted over to Zelos and whispered something to him. "Zelos, what are you doing? You know that Raine is afraid of water."

"So what? I mean, if she goes in the water, she'll not be afraid of that anymore. It's a good idea!" whispered back Zelos.

"Ok, then explain my sixth sense!"

"You have a sixth sense? What makes you to have it?"

"My sixth sense tells me that this dare will not be amusing. If Raine drowns, I'll beat you up senselessly with my feet!" Regal said as he crack his feet.

"Ok, ok! Don't you worry! She's not gonna drown. I believe in her."

"Oh really?"

Raine shouted at Zelos "NO! There is no chance that I will swim! That is too impossible!"

"But why, professor? I think swimming is a good idea." said Colette.

"Colette's right, Raine. Come on! Do it for her." said Sheena.

"Well... I guess I'll give it a try." Raine finally said.

Everyone is happy for Raine, except Lloyd. He had a feeling that this is not going to be good. _'Oh no! If the professor goes to the water, she'll drown! Oh this is all Zelos' fault! If I get my hands on his stupid, girly, too perfect... Girly hair, I'll rip it off, burn it, feed it to the monsters and sell the rest of it in Ebay!'_ He then laughed manically like Dr. Evil from Austin Powers movies. The rest looked at him confusingly. "... What?" asked Lloyd.

"Ok! Let's take it for a swim!" declared Zelos.

"Wait a second! We don't have a place for Raine to swim." said Genis, reminding everyone.

"Weh-ell, brat, I just got a pool in here, you know." said Zelos.

"Pool? What pool?" Genis looked at the window from the back. He sees no pool. "There's no pool here! How could there's possibly a pool?"

Zelos can only grin. He walked to the boucket of flower and lift it up, revealing a red button. He pushed the button and the floor that is next to the party opens.

"A secret entrance? You never told me that you have a secret entrance!" said Sheena.

"Sometimes, my dear Sheena, somethings has to be hidden. Meaning, I don't want you to come in here." said Zelos.

"But you always want me to look at your secret stuff. Why not here?"

"It's a secret."

"I know it's a secret. But you have to tell me what's hidden here."

"Nope. Sorry."

"Then you don't want me to know?"

"Nope."

"Then you love me, but you don't want me to look for a secret entrance."

"Nope."

"Anyone can enter the secret entrance, right?"

"Nope."

"Are you a man?"

"Nope... Hey! You trick me!"

"That's right!" She laughed.

"Ok! Now let's go!" The party headed down to the secret entrance.

As they reached basement of the of the mansion, they were in awe. There's a big, round, cold pool in here.

"Whoa! Zelos, I didn't know you afford a big pool like that!" said Lloyd.

"I'm the chosen of Tethe'alla, what else? The townsfolks always giving me money. This is the reason why I have a mansion and a butler, like Sebastion." said Zelos.

"But why you have a big pool? There's only you and Sebastion." asked Colette.

"Sometimes, my dear Colette, things are always hidden from everyone."

"You have that pool, so you can play with the women in Meltokio." said Sheena, getting annoyed.

"Uhh... No, it's not..."

"Ok, Raine! Let's go!" said Genis to the fearful Raine.

"W-wait! I-I haven't wear my swimsuit yet!" studdered Raine, with her fear of water.

"Oh, that's right. Ok, Raine. We'll wait for you to change."

"Or you can change here, if you want to." said Zelos, being perverted that is. However, he got hit on the head by the angry Sheena.

"Shut up, Zelos! There's no way she can change here!" yelled Sheena.

"Ok. Don't expect me to run away from that." said Raine as she got back up stairs.

The party wait for her to come back down with her swimming suit. And that's when Lloyd knows what she was doing. "Hey, guys! I have to go back up to find something. Wait for me if the professor comes back!" He said to the party.

"You're not going to peek at Raine, do you?" said the suspicious Zelos, yet a grinning Zelos.

"What? No! If I do that, she'll punish me!" Lloyd said as he goes back up.

While he got back up, he desperately got up stairs and enter the room from the right. He saw Raine, who's about to jump the window. "Professor! What are you doing!?"

"Lloyd! Uhh... I was just... Practicing my jumping skills." Raine lied.

"Professor, if it's about being afraid of the water, you can tell me."

"I-I'm not afraid of the water!"

"Professor, didn't you forget that you told me about being afraid of the water back in Sylvarant?"

"Oh... Right... Lloyd, I'm sorry. Because of my fear of water, I let all of you down."

"Don't worry. Like I said, if you're going to drown, I'll save you. I promised." Lloyd smiled brightly at Raine.

Raine looked at him in amazed. Suddenly, the background of her view changes. The backgrounds are all pink with hearts floating above Lloyd. Raine seems confuse. _'Huh? What's going on? Why did everything suddenly changes?' _she asked to herself.

**"I did it, girl."** She heard a voice somewhere.

_'Huh? Who's there?'_

**"Your inner self, girl! CHA!!!" **said the voice that is Raine's inner self.

_'My inner self?'_

**"Call me Inner Raine. I'm the spirit that is inside of you."**

_'Wait. Why did you change the background of my view?'_

**"Because you love him, dear. CHA!!! Love always comes around!"**

_'L-love him? No way! He's my student! I can't be falling in love with him!'_

**"Oh yeah? Sometimes in your dreams, you always wanted to kiss him. Then you wanted to make-out with him, thenn you wanted make-out with him in bed, then finally, you wanted to have-"**

_'You're a pervert?'_

**"CHA!!! Damn right I am!"**

_'Ok, I don't want to talk to you anymore. So change the background back.'_

**"Okey-dokey."**

Raine wait for the background to change back to normal. But instead, she heard a disturbing song in it.

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, se soir?_

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, se soir?_

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, se soir?_

_'What the hell are you doing?!' _she yelled at her inner self.

**"Come on! You love it! You just want to be in bed with him, so I pick that music." **said Inner Raine.

_'Shut up! Turn all of it back to normal, or I'll kill myself!'_

**"Ok, ok! Sheesh! Rough." **The background changed back to normal, and no music is in her head.

"Professor? Professor? Are you ok?" asked Lloyd, snapping Raine out of her mind.

"Huh? What?" said Raine, confuse about what just happened.

"You ok? It looks like that you're in your mind."

"I-I'm fine."

"Come on, professor. Do it for everyone, especially me." Lloyd begged Raine.

"Well..." She started to say something, which she obviously will said no. Until she looked at Lloyd's eyes. There as cute as a puppy's eyes. She blushed.

**"Aww! How cute! I told you you love him!" **said Inner Raine.

_'Shut up! It's none of your business!' _Raine yelled at her inner self. "... Alright. I'll do it."

"That's great! I'll wait for you in the pool!" Lloyd said as he got outside of the room.

At the pool, three minutes later, Raine enter the entrance with her swimsuit on. Zelos, being the pervert, has a slight nose bleed. "Wow, Raine! You look beautiful in that swimsuit!" After his perverted comment, Sheena punched him very hard.

"Shut up, pervert!" yelled Sheena.

"Well, here goes nothing." said Raine as she walked towards the pool.

"You can do it, Raine! I know you can!" cheered Genis.

"Come on, professor!" cheered Colette.

"Don't be afraid of a little water! Just think of yourself that you're on the ground!" cheered Lloyd.

Regal walked to Zelos and whispered to him. "Remember, if she drowns, I'll kick you senselessly."

"Don't worry, she won't drown... Right?" whispered Zelos.

Raine took her toe into the water. Ok, it's good. She put her whole feet in it. It's pretty good. She place her other feet in it. That's better. Ok. She walked into the water. She continued walking it just as she reached the center. Nothing happens. She did it.

"Hey! She did it! She made it!" cheered Zelos.

The others cheered also. Regal then said to Zelos "Well Zelos, I guess I'm not gonna beat you up. Raine really doesn't drown."

But unfortunately, Raine suddenly slipped. She's about to fall. She tries to get back up by waving her arms. "Help! Help! I'm drowning!"

The team gasped. Regal then said to Zelos "I'll take that back! You're gonna meet my feet of fury!"

"Oh no." was the only thing that the chosen can say.

"Help! Somebody, help me!" Raine shouted. _'Lloyd... Help me... Please...'_

"Professor! Don't worry, I'll save you!" shouted Lloyd as he dived into the pool.

"W-wait! Let me save her!" shouted the beat-up Zelos. But Regal still kick him senselessly.

"Oh no you don't! We haven't finish our little punishment yet!" said Regal.

As Lloyd swim to Raine, she completely fell in. The party gasped once more, until Lloyd come out of the surface with an unconscious Raine on his back.

"Lloyd!" shouted both Colette and Sheena.

"It's ok! I got her!" shouted Lloyd. But unfortunately, he slipped, making him drown too. "Ahh! Help! I'm drowning!"

"What are we going to do?! They're going to drown!" shouted Genis to the party.

"W-wait! I got just a thing!" said the still beat-up Zelos. He tried to get up, but Regal still continued to kick him. "Regal! Stop kicking me! This is serious!"

"Oh is it?!" said Regal.

"Yes!"

"Ok then, but if it's another trick, I'll Swallow Dance you!"

"Trust me on this!" Zelos got up and walked right next to the secret entrance door. He lift up the piece of the metal wall, revealing another red button. He pushed the button and right next to him, a door has open. "See? I have another secret door."

"Why can't you show me anything?!" yelled Sheena.

"This is where all the emergency rescue stuffs are. If we can throw a rescue ballon at Lloyd and Raine, they'll be save!" He flip the switch for some light. However, what Zelos and the others sees are an empty room. "Huh? What the?!" He shouted at the secret entrance way. "Sebastion! Where is all the rescue kit?!"

"You told me to sell it to the women of Meltokio, master Zelos." said the butler of Zelos.

"What?! I never said that! I told you to put it in the secret emergency room, not sell it to the women!"

"... I must have misheard."

"Now what?! Lloyd and Raine are going to die!" yelled Genis.

"Ahh! I'm drowning! I'm drowning!" cried Lloyd.

Presea then speaks. "It is alright. You are not about to drown."

"What are you talking about!? My life is at risk!" yelled Lloyd as he continues to wave his arms.

"No it is not. The floor of the pool you are standing is about a meter. So you should stop waving your arms."

Lloyd then do so. He quickly noticed that he was standing to the floor. Presea is right. He is standing on a meter. "Oh! Right!"

"Wow, Presea! You're really amazing!" said Genis.

"How did you know that Lloyd was standing on a meter of the pool?" asked Sheena.

"That is easy. The sign, which is on the wall of the pool, said so." explained Presea.

The party looked at the wall of the pool and sees a sign that saids "1 meter" "Oh." said the party.

Lloyd then walked out of the pool and layed Raine on the ground. He can see that she's not breathing. "Oh no. Professor, don't die on me!" He shook her roughly to wake her up.

"Uhh... It's not working, Lloyd." said Genis.

"She's gonna die! We have to do something!"

"CPR." said Presea.

"Huh?"

"CPR. A mouth-to-mouth operation. It works when you give her air on the mouth. After you give her air three times, pump the center of her body." explained Presea.

"Wait. You don't mean...?"

"What!? No way! He can't do CPR on Raine! I'll do CPR on her!" yelled Genis.

"But if you do CPR on the professor, you'll end up having a first kiss with her." reminded Zelos.

"Uhh... I didn't..."

"Don't worry, I'll do a CPR on her!" Zelos said with a hint of pervertedness.

"Don't even think about it Zelos" said Sheena as she cracked her knuckles.

"Err... Never mind."

"I'll do the CPR. I am an adult." said Regal.

"No, guys. I'll do it." said Lloyd.

"What?! No way! I'll never let you do it with her!" yelled Genis.

"Yeah! You can do CPR on her!" said Sheena with a hint of jealousy.

"I agree! We won't let you do that!" said Colette with a hint of jealousy.

"Colette, which side are you in? You always counting on me to save anyone." said Lloyd.

"Uhh... I..."

"Never mind. I'm gonna do it right now." Lloyd opened Raine's mouth and shove his own mouth in hers. He pulled it out for some air and shove it back in. Again, he pulled back and shove back in. After that, he lay his hands on the center of her body. He pumped it once, twice and thrice. Raine coughed. She is still alive. "Hey... I did it!"

"Yeah! Raine is saved!" cheered Genis.

The others cheered also, except for Sheena and Colette, who are very much jealous.

"W-what? What happened?" asked Raine to the party.

"Lloyd saved you, professor. He used CPR on you." explained Presea.

"He... What?"

"Ok, I know it's a little embarrasing, but it's the only way to save you." said Lloyd, who rubbed his head.

"Lloyd... You saved me."

"Yeah. I promised, didn't I?"

Raine deeply looked at his perfect, brown eyes. The background in her view changes again. The same pink background and floating hearts around Lloyd are back. This time, she didn't even care. Suddenly, she shoved her lips into his for a kiss. The party gasped, and Sheena and Colette are a lot jealous of her. Raine realized what she was doing and pulled her lips from his. "L-Lloyd! D-did we just...?" she asked Lloyd.

"Uhh... I think we did." Lloyd blushed.

"Well... I guess it's alright. Anyway, let's continue our game!" Zelos declared. He tries to go back up stairs, until someone pulled him. He looked at his back and see Regal with a devil's face.

"Not yet, my friend. We haven't finish our little punishment." said Regal with a devil's eyes.

"Uhh... I... Uhh..." He tried to say something, but with no luck. "Help!!! I'm gonna get pound by a devil!!!"

"Everyone, let's go back up." Lloyd said to the rest. The team got back up stairs, leaving the chosen to the prisonner.

"No!!! Don't leave me!!!" cried Zelos.

"Ok, Zelos! It's time for a Swallow Dance!" said Regal.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The game still continues. We will continue our game after the author has update the next chapter!

**End of chapter**

Done! Well, what do you think? Well, for me, I don't think any of you would like what I did to Lloyd and Raine. I just feel like putting it.

Well guys, I have to tell you guys something. The Symphonia team are not the only ones to play the game, but others from another series will play too. There's only two series in here, so you guys are going to figure out what are the series, ok? Oh, and for the non-authors, I enable the anonymous reviews for you guys, so don't be shy! Review please!

See ya later!


	3. Presea loves who?

Ok. It looks pretty good now. It looks like everyone enjoyed it. Well, to tell you the truth, I'm not good at making jokes. But I did made a good progress in it. Ok! Here it is! Enjoy reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia and the two other series that I'm not going to talk about until later in the story.

**Chapter 2:**

**Presea's true love**

Welcome back to our game. Since Raine's dare is over, let's move on to another person. But first, let's make a quick review on Raine's dare.

Raine has to swim in the pool, but she was afraid of the water. So she quickly tries to get out of the mansion, until Lloyd caught her. Lloyd promised to her that he'll save her if she drowns. Raine accepted. She swims across the pool and into the center of it. She did it, until she slipped. Lloyd saved her in a nick of time. Raine, found out that Lloyd save her and gave her a CPR, unexpectly, kiss him. She didn't know why she did that.

Now, let's head back to our game.

"Alright! Who's next?" asked Zelos to the team.

"I'll do it." said Presea.

"Wait. Are you sure, Presea?" asked Genis.

"Yes. This game is rather interesting."

"Ok! Professor, ask her." said Zelos to Raine.

"Ok. Presea, Truth or Dare?" asked Raine to Presea.

"... Truth." answered Presea.

_'So, Presea chose Truth, huh? Let's see... Which shall I choose?' _Raine thought to herself.

**"CHA!!! Ask her who is her true love!" **said Inner Raine.

_'Her true love? Well, if her love is Genis, then he'll be happy about that. But I don't know if her true love is Genis.'_

**"I don't care! Just tell her!"**

_'Ok. Here goes nothing.' _She then asked Presea "Presea, is there someone you love?"

The party looked closely at Presea, even Genis, who blushed. "Yes." she replied.

"Then who is it?" Raine asked her.

The party looked really closely to her for a reply. _'I hope she loves me! Presea, my one true love, please be me!' _thought Genis, who blushed hard.

"It is..." In a few seconds, she reply "... Regal."

A long silent... And then, everyone screamed, even Regal "WHAT!!!!!"

"That's right. My true love is Regal."

"R-Regal?!" shouted Genis, who looked really heartbroken.

"M-me?!" shouted Regal, who is shocked about what Presea said.

"Yes, Regal. I fell in love with you ever since I first met you. Since Alicia is dead, then will you be my love?" asked Presea with love in her eyes.

"W-well... I-I don't know if... Uhh..." Regal tries to say something, but he can't say anything. Instead, he clunched himself to Raine, being afraid that a twelve years old girl love him. "Help me! I don't want to be together with... with... a young girl!!!" cried Regal to Raine.

"Wow! I didn't know that Presea is in love with a man, don't you think, Sheena?" said Colette as she looked at Sheena. What she saw is Genis, who sobbed on Sheena's shoulder while she comforted him.

"There, there." said Sheena.

"Sheena, why is Genis sobbing?" asked Colette.

"Let's just say... It's love."

"Love? Who is he in love with?" Sheena turned her eyes on Presea, which is a sign of Genis love Presea. "... I don't get it. I'm sorry."

"Colette, Genis is in love with someone who loves a man."

"Uhh... Nope, I'm not getting it. I'm sorry."

"Genis is in love with the young girl of the team."

"... I'm sorry, but I don't know who is it."

"Dammit! It's Presea! Genis love Presea!"

"Oh!... I'm sorry, when?"

"Oh forget it!"

"Regal, why won't you go near me? Is this a sign that you love me, but you're too shy to say it?" asked Presea.

"Uhh... No, it's because... Umm..." Regal tries to say something, but with no luck.

"If it's about my age, then don't worry. I'm actually 27 years old."

"WHAT!!!" scremed the team.

"But... But you're too young to be 27!" said Regal.

"I was trap in a young girl's body a long time ago when Vharley implanted the Cruxis Crystal on me. I've been in that body for long."

"Oh..." Regal said.

"My..." said Genis.

"...GOD!!!!!!" Regal and Genis both said it at the same time. And Genis soon fainted.

"Regal, my one true love, will you marry me?" asked Presea with love in her voice.

"Well... I... Uh..." Regal is about to say something, until he shouted at Zelos. "Zelos! Quick! Open the front door!"

Zelos do so and Regal began running outside. Presea quickly followed him. "Wait! Regal, my love! Come back!"

"AHHH!!! HELP ME!!!!!"

They began running in every district of the town. They ran inside the castle of the king. The king soon saw Regal. "Ah! Duke Bryant! It is nice to see you again." said the King.

"Can't talk now. I have a crazy girl coming after me!" Regal quickly said as he runs around the castle.

Soon after, Presea entered the castle, chasing Regal. "Regal! Come back!"

The king looked confuse. "Ok... What just happened?"

The chase continues around the castle. They ran in the kitchen, the guest rooms and then the library. In the kitchen, the cookers are ready to make a perfect turkey for the king. However, Regal came and he accidentely slams the turkey in the microwave, Presea follow suite. The cookers watch the turkey as it heatting up. Suddenly, the turkey explose, surprising the cookers. They cried over the lost of the turkey.

In the guest room, the cleaners are finished cleaning the place. Until Regal and Presea came. They ran over the guest bed and accidentely move the vase as it falls down and broke. When they're gone, the cleaners can't believe their eyes. The room is all a mess. The guard came and looked the place. "This place is filthy! Clean it this instant!" Then he left.

"But we already cleaned it!" said the cleaners.

At the library, two guys are reading a book each. Then, the guy said to the other guy "Hey. Do you know that Mizuho has a secret within it?"

"No, why?"

"Because I know the secret of Mizuho when I disguised myself into a ninja. The vice-chief told me the secret of it."

"Really? Tell me. What's the secret?"

"The secret of Mizuho is..."

"Is what? Tell me."

"The secret is..." But unfortunately, Regal and Presea came. When the guy tries to tell the other guy the secret, all the other guy hears is a screaming Regal and I love-struck Presea who said "Regal, I love you!" After the two of them left, the guy finished the secret. "... And that's about it."

"Uhh... Can you rephrase that? I didn't quite heard it."

"Nope. Sorry, but I only tell the secret once with each person."

"NOOOOO!!!"

The librarian shushed at the guys. "Shh! People are trying to read."

"But there's only me and my friend!"

Regal and Presea got outside again. Regal can't take it anymore. He stopped for some breathe, but that is not until Presea plunged into him. They both fell down together with presea hugging Regal. He tried to get out of Presea's grip, but he realized that she hugged his arms also. "Presea, let me go!"

"But Regal-poo, I love you! Why don't you accept me?" asked Presea.

"Because I love Alicia and only her!"

Presea let go of him. "What?"

Regal stood up. "Presea, I'm sorry, but I love Alicia and I always will. I could never replace her with someone beautiful than her. Besides, you're too young for me, even if you're 27 years old."

"T-then... You hate me..." She's about to cry. She covered her face with her hands.

"No! No, don't cry!" But it doesn't work. She just keeps on crying. "Look, It's just that I don't like like you, I just like you, because you're Alicia's sister." Suddenly, she stop crying. Regal seems confused. "Uhh... Presea? Yoo hoo! Presea?"

"You... **Die**!" She said coldly. She removed her hands from her face, revealing a face of hatred.

"Uh oh..." Regal then runs away from Presea, being afraid of getting killed. Presea followed him, with her axe in hand. They ran to the colisseum.

In the colisseum, after they entered, they've been greeted by the register woman of the colisseum. "Welcome to the battle colisseum, where everyone can battle against each-" But Regal and Presea got in the colisseum refresh room. "Hey! You can't go in there! You have to register first!" But they can't hear her, when they got inside. The woman pick up a phone and called someone. "Operator? Called security. I have two unregister people who enter the colisseum."

Inside the refresh room, the guard of the gate closed the gate of the colisseum pit. "Well, it looks like my job here is done!" But unfortunately, Regal and Presea rushed in and got through the gate, making a big hole in it. "Oh jeez! Now I have to change gates! You'll pay for this, Jesus!"

In the pit, two guys are fighting each other, while calling each other names. "You're gonna lose, skull head!" said the guy in white armors.

"You're the one who's gonna lose, egg head!" said the guy in black.

Regal and Presea entered the battle. Regal ran in circles around the two men, along with Presea, who still has hatred.

"Hey! What are you doing?! You're not supposed to enter the pit!" said the guy in white.

Regal stops and looked at the white guy's sword. "Hey, can I have this sword?"

"What? Why?" But that's enough time for regal to swipe the sword. "Hey! That's my sword! Give it back!"

"Sorry! I'll return it to you, ok?" Regal turned back at Presea while pointed the sword at her. "Back! Back, I say! I have a sword!" But Presea cutted the sword in two. Regal looked rather surprised. "I _had_ a sword!" He ran around in circles with Presea following him. "AHHH!!! HELP!!!!"

At the same time, Lloyd and the rest of the gang came in the adience. "Is that Regal? And Presea?" asked Lloyd.

"Yep. It looks like she's still chasing him." said Zelos.

"But not love." said Sheena.

"Huh? What makes you said that?"

"Look. She got an axe in her hand." Sheena pointed the axe that Presea is holding.

"Oh!... So is this means that she hate him now?"

"Yep. No doubt about it."

"Wait. If Presea hates Regal now, then... YOO HOO!!! Presea is still gonna be mine!" shouted happily the sorceror.

_'Well, at least Genis is happy.' _thought Raine.

**"CHA!!! Our little brother is so happy!" **yelled Inner Raine.

Then, the guards came in the pit. "Halt! In the name of the king of Tethe'alla!" shouted one of the guards.

"Oh please! You don't know what is the king's name." said the other guard.

"Don't be silly! The king's name is... Uhh..."

"Forget it." The guard turned to Regal and Presea. "You two! You're going in jail!"

"WHAT?!?! You can't arrest me! Don't you realized who are you dealing with?!" yelled Regal.

"Yeah, yeah. Tell it to the judge."

"NO!!! You can't do this! I'm the president of Tethe'alla! The suprime ruler of the florishing world! I'll call my lawyer! You'll pay! You'll all pay! I'm the president! You need me! YOU NEED ME!!!!!" Regal yelled as the guards dragged both him and Presea to jail.

The party watched them in awe. "Uhhh... Shall we get him out of here?" asked Lloyd and the team. The party nodded and they do so.

In the dungeon, they meet Regal and Presea again. "So Regal, how was it?" asked Zelos.

"Good, I guess." replied Regal.

"So, is it true that Presea doesn't love you anymore?" asked Sheena.

Regal looked at Presea, who turned her head away from his face. "Well, yeah. I'm glad."

"Ok, let's get you out of here." said Lloyd. "Hey! Excuse me!" he yelled at the guard who is standing on the side of the door.

"Yeah?"

"We want the two people out of here, so is there any chance that they'll get out of jail?"

"Well, if you pay the price."

"Ok! How much?"

"About... Ten thousand galds."

"WHAT!!!" screamed the team.

"Uhh... Do we have ten thousand galds?" asked Lloyd to the team.

"I got a thousand." said Zelos.

"2800 galds." said Genis.

"A hundred. I'm sorry." said Colette.

"3045." said Raine.

"We don't have enough galds! How can we pay?" said Lloyd.

The team looked at Sheena, who whispered. "... What?"

"Sheena, do you have ten thousand galds?" asked Lloyd.

"... No."

"Come on, Sheena! We have to pay the dept!"

"Well..." She put her hand in her kimono, where her chests are. She pulled out a wallet. "I have ten thousand galds, so don't worry."

"That's great! Thanks, Sheena!"

Sheena can only blushed. "Ahh... It was nothing."

After the misconclusion, the team headed back to the mansion. "Well, that was weird, but awesome. Don't you think?" asked Zelos to the party. The party didn't even looked at him. "Ok... It was weird. But let's continue our game!"

The party soon continue the game. Who's the next one to pick? Find out next time!

**End of... Wait a minute. We're not done yet!**

Outside of Meltokio, six people came walking towards the gate.

"Well, it's official. We're completely lost!" said the red headed swordman.

"I told you that we shouldn't let the little girl pointed the way!" said the princess archer.

"Hey! I'm good at pointing the way!" said the little girl.

"Well, well, is our little girl of our team upset?" asked babyishly the colonel.

"Hey! Colonel! That's not funny!"

"Hey guys, how about we rest here first? Then we can continue our way to Van?" asked the blonde swordman.

"Ok! Let's rest here a bit. Man, all this walking warn me out!" said the red headed.

"Don't get too relaxed. Or else, you'll won't remember every Artes you ever knew." said the caster of the fonic hymn.

"That's harsh! Ok, let's go!"

as they walked inside the town, the little girl asked the colonel. "Hey, colonel? How can you be so strong like that?"

"I drink blood." said the colonel.

"Ha ha! That was funny! But really, how can you be so strong?"

"Really, I drink blood!" the colonel got close to the little girl's neck and tries to bite her.

The girl looked afraidly at him and starts to run away from him. "AHHH!!! HELP!!! THERE'S A VAMPIRE!!!"

The rest looked at him angrily. The colonel sighed. "Maybe I should stop insulting everyone."

**End of chapter**

Phew! I'm done! Wow! Three chapters already! I'm must be hyper! And I'm sorry that I made Regal a little OOC. I just felt like putting it. And I put a hint about the other characters from another series. Looks familiar? Anyway, is it good? Tell me if it's all good.

See ya! And review please!


	4. Newcomers!

Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update it. It's just that Modern Death's review made me do some thinking. Anyway, to answer your questions', Modern Death,

1. I'm not trying to bash Zelos. Yes, I know I made something bad to him in the second chapter, but it's just makes it funnier. Sorry that you had to read that.

2. The inner spirit is the same thing as the Zelos one. Though, I do took it out from another series. And the bringing other characters from another series is because it makes the story even longer... Well, I hope it's not too long for you guys.

3. Yes, I do have some mistakes on grammars. It's my first time, writing something. Sorry about those mistakes.

If you don't like this story with some parts that is not comfortable for you, then leave.

Well, sorry about this. On with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia and the other two series.

**Chapter 3:**

**Incoming! Newcomers appeared!**

Welcome back to our game! It looks like Raine and Presea's turn are finished, so let's go back to the game! But first, let's make a quick review on last time.

It was Presea's turn and she chose truth. she has to tell the team about who is her one and true love. and her love is... Regal! Unfortunately, Regal doesn't feel the same as her, since he already has Presea's older sister, or should I say _younger_ sister, Alicia. That changed Presea's emotions. Now she hates him for an eternity, much to the ex-president's relief.

Ok! Let's get back, shall we?

"Ok! Who's next? This game is getting all exciting!" asked Zelos, feeling proud of himself that his idea of playing the game Truth or Dare is getting pretty good.

"Wait! Shouldn't we have a little rest first? It's afternoon and I'm staring!" said Sheena while moaning for food.

"That's a good Idea, Sheena. We should all take a rest and then we'll continue our game." said Raine.

"Ok. One little lunch and it's back to our game!" said Zelos, who's also getting hungry.

"Alright! I'll have a turkey, a couple of fishes ad drinks, a ramen, a big, and I mean, VERY big omelette, three sandwiches and... I'll just have one of everything!" said Lloyd, with drools over food.

"Uhh... Lloyd? I don't have that kind of food, you know?" said Zelos, reminding Lloyd of something and sweatdropped.

"Yeah, we don't have the ingredients for the foods." said Sheena.

"Well, let's go outside and find some more!" shouted Lloyd.

"Uhh... Lloyd? You're forgetting that we can't get out of Meltokio. And I don't think that the town have the foods you want." said Genis.

"Well? Then I'll just... Uhh..." It took him a few minutes to think of something. And at last, he found it, and it's not a pleasant one either. "... I'll just eat you then!" Lloyd growled and came behind Genis, grabbed his arm and tries bitting it.

Genis looked at him with fear and grasped Lloyd's hands and ran behind Raine. "HELP!!! There's a hungry, stupid, red, stupid, carnivourus... stupid man trying to eat me!!!" He whined.

"Lloyd! Stop scaring Genis! Or else, I'll throw an eraser or a chalk at you!" ordered Raine while glaring at Lloyd.

"I can't help it! I must eat something, fast!" Lloyd said as he looked around him. Then, unexpectely, he ate a chair that is right next to him. The team looked at him with quite a surprise and scare look on their faces.

"My chair! It cost me a thousand gald!" said Zelos. Lloyd then ate a sofa, which is on the left side of the window. "My sofa! It cost me five thousands!" Lloyd found a makeup set and devored it whole. "NOOOO!!! NOT MY MAKEUP SET!!!!"

"You wore a makeup?" asked Sheena, who got her suspicious look.

Zelos, realizing what he said, tries to think of something. "Uhh... No. It was... uhh... my sister's! Yeah! My sister's!"

"Really?" she asked again, still got her suspicious look.

Lloyd then ate the mat of the living room. "NO! It cost me 1500 galds!" yelled Zelos. Lloyd then ate the window drapes. "5310!" He ate the coffee maker that is in the kitchen. "AH... well, actually, that was a gift."

"But do you still need one?" asked Sheena.

"NOOOOOO!!!"

"Aargh! MUST... FIND... FOOD!!!" shouted Lloyd.

"Lloyd, calm down! We'll find some food for you!" said Raine.

"But I cannot live without food! It's all your fault, Zelos! You're the one who trap us in this horrible place!"

"Well, there goes my "Yay! My idea worked!" celebration." said Zelos as he threw out the celebration card out of his pocket.

"I WANT FOOD!!! If you can't bring me food, I'll eat you alive!" yelled Lloyd.

Sheena walked towards Lloyd and lay her hands on his shoulders. "Calm down, Lloyd."

"NO! I won't calm down until I-" The next thing he knew was that Sheena pulled him and place his head on her chests... Why?

"It's ok... We'll get you some food, if you just rest your head on my chests." She said sweetly while rubbing his head.

Lloyd was silent. It took him a few seconds to find some words. "Uhh... Ok." He said while blushing.

Sheena smiled at Lloyd as she continued rubbing his head. She didn't suspect a simple blond angel glaring at her. _'No way! I'm the one who's suppose to calm him down and rest his head on my chests! I'll show her what a real girl can do!' _Colette immediately pushed Sheena off of Lloyd.

"Hey! What was that for?!" shouted Sheena.

It is now Colette's turn to rest Lloyd's head on her chests. "Lloyd, I will get you some food. I promise you."

"Uhh... Colette?" asked Lloyd

"Yes, my sweet, handsome Lloyd?"

"Your chests are kinda flat. I rather like Sheena's chests."

"WHAT?!?!" Colette is now in a deep shock. How could she has flat chests while Sheena has a big, round chests? "No way! Is this because I'm called the Ironing Board?! That's it! I don't want to called an Ironing Board! I want to be called "WOW!" like Sheena!"

"But that doesn't help you to have big chests like Sheena." stated Regal.

"WAAAAAH!!!" cried Colette.

"Don't worry! You always have me, Colette!" said Zelos, being perverted that is.

"No way! I want Lloyd!"

"Ok, thus, it ends my relationship with Colette."

"And I thought you're called the casanova of the party, Zelos." said Regal.

"Yeah? Well, you got a stupid title of... uhh... "God of the Kitchen"!"

"You take that back! At least I don't have the title of "Archeological Mania"!"

"Hey! That's my title!" shouted Raine.

"Well, at least I don't have the title of "Chicken"!" shouted Colette.

"Listen, just because I left the battle 50 times doesn't mean that I chikened out! At least I don't have the title of "Naruto is the best! NaruSaku is an awesome pairing and Anko is as hot as Sheena!"!" shouted back Sheena.

"Uhh... Sheena? That's not a title."

"Huh? What do you...? Wait, when did that title came out of?" Sheena obtained the title of "Naruto is the best! NaruSaku is an awesome pairing and Anko is as hot as Sheena!" "Hey! I did not wanted that title!" Too late! You just said it! "Dammit!"

"Ok, let's stop the fighting and let's start the cooking already! Genis, you're gonna help me on this one, alright?" asked Zelos.

"Ok! Leave it to me!" said Genis.

"Wait, let me do it. I'm an extraordinairy cooker." said Raine.

"Uhh... That won't be necessary, Raine. I think you're tired after your dare." said Zelos.

"I'm not tired. I just want to do some food. Just let me-" But she can't finish her sequence when Zelos quickly said something.

"She's yawning! Regal, Presea, take her to the room! Stat!" Regal and Presea both grabbed Raine from the behind and quickly dragged her upstairs.

"Hey! What are you doing?! Don't you realized what are you dealing with?! I'm Raine Sage! The Archeological Mania and a Lloyd fangirl!!!... Wait, when did that part came out of my mouth?"

As Raine is gone, Zelos and Genis got in the kitchen to cook stuff. "Don't worry, my friends! Because I'm gonna make the finest food of all Meltokio!"

"I'm helping you, you know." said Genis.

"Shut up, brat."

Meanwhile, the six people are walking around Meltokio, finding some stuffs about the area.

"Cool! This town got everything! Weapons, foods, armors, foods, colisseum, foods, castle, foods, science and... well, foods!" said the red headed swordman.

"We get it. It saids here that it's "The greatest town of all Tethe'alla, where they existed a king, a princess and a chosen one."" readed the blond swordman on the sign.

"Wait. Read the last part." said the singer.

""A chosen one""

"No, the other one."

""A princess"?"

"No! The other one!"

""Where they existed a king"?"

"NO! The first one that is before the others!"

"..."The greatest town of all"?" The singer is fuming mad. She grabbed the blond swordman's arms, making the swordman pretty afraid. "AHHH!!!"

"Let's see... Tethe'alla? What is this?"

The red swordman readed the sign too. "Wait a minute... Is Tethe'alla the name of the town or is this the name of the world!?"

The colonel walked towards the sign and readed it too. "Hmm... It seems that this name is the world's name."

"What?! How can you be so sure?!" asked the princess.

"Read the bottom of the sign." said the colonel.

The party looked at the bottom and sees a sign that saids "Tethe'alla, the florishing world of all." "Oh." said dumply the team.

"Wait, that means... We're not in Auldrant anymore?!" shouted the red swordman.

"I'm afraid so." said the colonel.

"Urgh! I should have known that the young girl pointed us the wrong way! We're in another world!" said the princess.

"Speaking of which, has anyone see the little girl?" asked the blond swordman.

The team looked around them and see that the young girl is no where to be found. "That's strange... She supposed to be with us. I wonder where she went." said the red swordman.

"WHAT?!?! What do you mean you don't want to give me your money?!?!" They heard a shouting that is inside the castle.

The team sweatdropped. "Oh no. Not again." they said at the same time.

They ran to the castle to see if the girl is inside, but the two guards are guarding the gate of the castle. "Halt! Who are you people?" asked one of the guards.

"Excuse me, but did a little girl with two ponytails and a doll came inside the castle?" asked the singer.

"A little girl?" said the guard.

"With two ponytails?" said the other guard.

"Nope, we haven't." said the guards.

"Huh? Maybe she's not in there at all. Let's go, guys. We have to find her." stated the red swordman.

"Wait. We're not going anywhere." said the colonel.

"What do you mean?" asked the singer.

"If I knew her well, she's the sneakiest of the sneak. She must have snuck out of the guards."

"She can do that? When did you know she snuck up on them?" asked the princess.

"That's when she TRIED to peek at me while I'm in the shower! And she didn't even open the door, since I locked the door to the bathroom!"

"She... what?" said the team.

"Whoa! She is sneaky... and a pervert." said the blond swordman. "And that's the reason why I don't like girls."

"Because of your gynophobia?" asked the princess.

"No, because they always snuck on me and tries to seducely rape me."

"When did that happened?" asked the red swordman.

"Since I was ten, when I fell asleep without some clothes on."

"You fell asleep without clothes in your childhood?"

"Yep."

'That's disgusting."

"It sure is."

"Anyway, can you let us pass? We came here for the girl." said the singer.

"Sorry, but the king saids to guard the gate from unwanted visitors." said the guards.

"But you can have sex with this pretty young lady, gentlemen." said the colonel as he grabbed the princess and move her towards the guards.

"Huh?! Colonel, what are you doing?!" yelled the princess.

"I'm trying to get us in the castle, so I'm planning to get the guards to have sex with you." whispered the colonel.

"But I'm way to young for this!"

"You're a lot older now, you can have sex if you want to."

"Colonel, if father finds out about this, he'll chop off your head!"

"Don't worry, I am the fonic artes specialist. I can be escape from the depths of the gods."

"Why am I the only person to get torture on?! I don't want to be a slut!" cried the princess.

"That's a shame, because you're gonna get rape here." He turned back to the guards. "So, it's a deal? You let us pass and we'll give you the lady, for you to have sex with."

"Sorry, I'm gay." said one of the guards.

"You're... what?" asked the blond.

"He's gay. Chris Gayer is a gay bastard and a fan of the Pope." said the other guard.

"I'm not a fan of the Pope! I am not in love with him!" yelled the gay guard.

"Then stop being gay and be straight!"

"I cannot! Being gay is my whole entire life! I will not become straight even if I want to!"

"Then you'll have a bastard child."

"Shut up!"

They continued arguering for a whole lot of time, when they heard the king shouted from the inside. "Guards! Open the gate!"

They stopped arguering and said at the same time "Yes, your majesty!" They opened the gate and an obvious little girl was send flying throught the gate. She fell on her butt.

"Close the gate!" The guards quickly closed the gate.

"You can't do this to me! I'm the most cute girl everyone has ever seen!" yelled the little girl as the gate closed tightly.

"What are you doing inside the castle?" asked angrily the singer.

"I'm trying to convince the king to give me all his money! But instead, he kicked me out of the castle. Booo!"

"We don't have time for money. Right now, we're not in Auldrant anymore." said the red swordman.

"We're not in Auldrant?"

"No, because of you, we're in another world!" yelled the princess at the little girl.

"Aww! But I'm good at directions!"

"Forget it. Right now, we have to rest so we can filled up our HP and TP." said the colonel.

"Uhh... Sorry to say, but..." said the non-gay guard.

"What?" asked the singer.

"All the hotels are off-limits, because the Pope ordered us to destroy the Inn."

"What?! What kind of Pope is that guy?!" shouted the red swordman.

"A crazy Pope, if you ask me."

"But you can ask the chosen of Tethe'alla to sleep in his mansion." said the other guard.

"The chosen?" asked the blond.

"Zelos Wilder, the chosen of Tethe'alla. Don't tell me you haven't heard of him?"

"No, we haven't"

"Well, damn! No one can't recongnized the chosen's name! He's the most awesome guy I know!"

"You mean, you love him, because you're gay." said the non-gay guard.

"Shut up!"

"Anyway, the chosen's mansion is on the first floor of Meltokio."

"Alright, thanks dude! Thanks to you too, gay dude!" said the red swordman as the team left to go on the first floor.

"You know, you should find a gal in here. Because being gay is... disgusting."

"I don't want to be straight! Gays rules!" shouted the gay guard.

"Chris, you're going to be retarted for the rest of your life."

Meanwhile, back to the Symphonia team, Zelos and Genis have prepared the best foods of all. And it's a Zelos' Special Dining Food. "And our work here is done! Nice job, brat! We did well in this!" said Zelos.

"But I did all the work, you lazy chosen! All you did is rest your back!" shouted Genis.

"Genis, Genis, Genis. Always having imaginations." He smiled at Genis, who gave him a death glare. "Alright, guys! Lunch is served!"

The team came in the dining room and looked at the food with surprise. "Whoa! Zelos, this is amazing!" said Sheena.

"It's... Beautiful!" said Colette.

"It's... so good!" said Raine.

"It's... totally magnificent!" said Regal.

"I do not have something to say at this moment." said Presea.

"Well guys, dig in, because there's plenty where that came from!" said Zelos. But he soon realized that Lloyd isn't here. "Huh? That's strange... Where's Lloyd? He's always hungry for it."

"Huh? Where in the world is Lloyd?" said Sheena.

"Wait, I'll go upstairs to look for Lloyd. I guess he's must be sleeping." Zelos goes upstairs and entered the room on the left. "Hey Lloyd! There you are! The lunch is served!"

"Wha!?! Zelos!" screamed Lloyd as he hid some pictures in his pockets. "What are you doing here?"

"I already made lunch, buddy! Come on down and chow down!"

"R-right! Uhh... I'll be there in a minute. I have something that I have to do."

"Ok! I'll be waiting for you in the dining table!" Zelos was about to leave the room, until he noticed something weird around Lloyd. "Say Lloyd, you're not hiding something, are you?"

"What? No! Of course not!" He said while sweating.

"Then why are you sweating so much? Here, let me help you a bit."

"NO! Uh... I mean, no. It's ok. It's nothing."

"I insisted, let me help you on this." Zelos tries to grab Lloyd's arm, but Lloyd just flung it away from him.

"No! I'm ok, I can go now!"

"But you look so tired! Why don't you want me to help you?" Zelos tries to grab Lloyd, but he distanced himself away from Zelos.

"Because I don't want you to help!" Lloyd tries to flung his arms at Zelos, until the pictures he hid fell down from his pockets. "AHHH! NO!"

"Huh? Hello, hello, what's this?" Zelos pick up the pictures and looked at it. He can't believe his eyyes. Those are the pictures of Sheena and Colette. With them in a different position, them in their bathing suit and them in their... well, actually, they're not in any clothes. They're naked! "Lloyd... What the heck is all of the pictures of Sheena and Colette doing in your pockets?"

"Ah... well, I don't know why... uhh..." Lloyd tries to think of something, but with no luck.

"There's so many pictures of them... which means..." That hit Zelos. "Ah ha! You love them, aren't you?!"

"No! I'm not!"

"Stop lying! The pictures proves it!"

"Uhh... No, I have those pictures because..." Lloyd has nothing else to say. He knew that Zelos could know what is he thinking. So, he sighed. "Ok... you got me."

"AH HA! Lloyd Irving has a deep, dark secret in him! And I thought I was the only one with a dark secret!"

"Huh? You have a secret too?" asked Lloyd, beginning to wonder.

Zelos realized what he said and quickly said, "Uhh... No! I don't have a secret in me! Not even the one with me having sex with Sheena!"

"You had sex with Sheena?"

"Gruuh...! No! I meant...! What I was trying to say...! I didn't say...! Graah! Forget it!"

Lloyd was just being confuse at the moment. Then, he said, "Zelos... The truth is... that I... I... I..."

"Yes?"

"I... I... I..."

"Yes? Yes? Yes?"

"I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I"

"Out with it, dude!"

"Ok! Ok! The truth is... I love... Both... Sheena and Colette!"

"WHAT?!"

"That's right! I first fell in love with Colette ever since I first met her! She's like an angel to me! She's the best I ever have as a friend! And Sheena, I fell in love with her ever since she joined my team! With her hot body, her awesome hair, her big chests! I love them both! And I think... They also love me... I don't know... I can't know their feelings..."

"Aww!" awed Zelos. He playfully punch Lloyd on the arm. "I knew you're in love with them!"

"Huh? How did you know?"

"Isn't it obvious? You always sighed when you looked at them. It's obvious that you love them."

"Wait. I did that?"

"Of course! You did that, like, a thousand times already! How could I don't know that?"

"Well, anyway, let's go eat, shall we? All this talking is making the others wait for too long." Lloyd said as he stretch his arms.

"Ok! Let's go!" Both Lloyd and Zelos got outside of the room and got infront of the stairs. "So... With you confessing that you love them, then I should tell them that right now! It'll be fun!"

Lloyd snapped. "This... Is... SPARTTTTAAAAAAA!!!!!!!" He kicked Zelos on the back, sending him falling in the stairs.

"OW! OW! OH! AH! EH! HEY! YO! ZU! KA! ICHI! NAY!" Zelos said with each fell. He finally fell on the safe ground. "Ow... Ok, I won't tell them, Lloyd... Ow..."

A few minutes later, the party are digging in the nice food of the "Great chef Zelos". With Lloyd almost eating the whole table. Genis has to make another foods for the party, ordered by Zelos himself. "Ahh... Much better." said Lloyd as he rubbed his stomach.

"Uh... Lloyd? You just ate the entire table. Can't you just give us some room?" asked Regal.

"Sorry, couldn't help it. I couldn't stop eating because I was hungry." Lloyd said with a playful smile.

"Ah man! Those foods was expensive! And I can't believe you ate all of them!" said Zelos.

"How much do those foods cost, Zelos?" asked Sheena.

"IT'S OVER NINE THOUSSSAAAAAANNNND!!!!!"

"O...k...?"

Lloyd laughed. "Sorry Zelos, but I was too hungry."

"Grr... I hate my life..." Just then, the doorbell ranged, a sign that someone is at the door. "Oh! I get it!" Zelos got up from his seat and ran to the front door. He opened it and said, "Hello!" But his expression changed with a unknowned look. "Who...?"

The six same personnes were at the door. "Uhh... Hey there." said the red swordman.

"Oh my god! You got the same hair as me!" said Zelos, shocked when he saw the red head has the same hair as him.

"I got the same hair as you? But my hairstyle is different than yours."

"I meant the hair color."

"Oh... Wait, WHAT?!?!?!"

"Forget it. Do you want to come in?" asked the chosen.

"Sure." The red swordman's team got inside of Zelos' mansion.

"Uh... Guys? There's... uh... some guys at the door." said Zelos to the team. The party looked at the other party with a confuse expressions on their faces. They have never met each other before, not since they met the chosen fakers.

"Uhh... Who are you guys?" asked Lloyd.

When the silence went on a little too much, the little girl whispered to the colonel, "Colonel, if this keeps up, can I slit their throats?"

"Why yes. And I'll take the money." whispered back the colonel.

"Yay!"

Back to the silence part, Sheena finally asked the team, "Who are you guys? And why are you here in the mansion?"

"Oh! Sorry! I forgot to introduced ourselves." said the red haired swordman with a nervous laugh. "My name... is Luke Fon Fabre."

"I'm Tear Grants." introduced the singer, known as Tear.

"I'm Guy Cecil." said the Blond swordman called Guy.

"The name is Natalia Luzu Kimlasca Lanvaldear." said the archer, known as Natalia.

"I am Jade Curtiss" said the colonel named Jade.

"And the name is Ionian Sergeant Anise Tatlin Oracle Knights Fon Master Guard!" said the little girl named Anise.

"Uhh... Ion... Serge... Anus... Taty..." said Lloyd as he tries to come up the words together.

Anise sighed. "Call me Anise."

"Anus?"

"NO! Anise!"

"Oh! Anise! Right..."

"Anyway..." said Luke. "We're here to rest for a bit, because we can't sleep in the inn, because the inn is destroyed."

"What? The inn is destroyed? When?" asked Genis.

"When this Pope told the guards to destroy the inn." said Tear.

"WHAT?! Dammit, that's the last time I will ever forgive the Pope!" said Zelos.

"Should we sleep in your mansion?" asked Guy.

"Sure. Whatever you want." said Zelos, as he shows the Abyss party the bedroom. But instead, he has an idea. "Or... You can play Truth or Dare with us!"

"Huh? Truth or Dare?" asked Luke.

"Ah! Truth or Dare. A fun game for everyone to play." said Jade.

Guy shivered. "Brr! I hate playing that game!"

"Why, Guy?" asked Natalia.

"Because all the girls dare me to have sex with them. I don't want to play that game for my life!" Guy explained. But, he has a change of heart. "Although, I do want to play it again. So Luke, can we play the game?" he asked Luke.

"Well... I guess so. Sure!" said Luke.

"Hooray!"

"Truth or Dare... That sounds like an interesting game. So count me in." said Tear.

"Me too!" said Natalia.

"So am I." said Jade.

"Cool! I'll go too!" said Anise.

"Alright! It looks like the game has newcomers! So let's start the game!" announced Zelos to everyone.

"YEAH!!!" everyone shouted.

Warning! Abyss characters has joined the game! Join us next time in our latest update!

**End of chapter**

Well, I'm done with it. I hope the ending is good for you guys. (Yawn) Man, I'm tired... I'll see ya guys in the next update.

See ya later! And review, please!


End file.
